


Pourquoi Pas

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Дюма спасибо что ты есть, дуэли, лучшие в мире друзья, мушкетёры, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, где Марсель — королевский мушкетёр и известный на весь Париж дуэлянт, Луи — гвардеец кардинала, который старается не разочаровать отца, а также верные друзья, звон шпаг и отличная выпивка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pourquoi Pas

**Author's Note:**

> Работу вы как всегда можете найти ещё и [воооот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3807643) :)

В середине июля в таверне на углу одной из узеньких улочек Парижа как всегда невыносимо душно и шумно. Развалившийся за прилавком хозяин с позолоченной серьгой в ухе не хочет шевелиться, чтобы открыть хоть одно из окон, из-за чего в помещении воняет куриным помётом, кислым пивом и гадкой смесью женских духов, от которых нестерпимо свербит в носу. Посетители же и вовсе слишком пьяны, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.  
  
Да и выглядит помещение не особо привлекательно. На старом камине потёки от воска, на столах подсвечниками служат осколки посуды, повсюду летают куриные перья, а пол залит красным бургундским вином.  
  
Два стола в самом центре занимает компания красномордых гвардейцев, большинство которых специально не снимает своих ярко-красных плащей, чтобы завоевать расположение падких на военных девах. Отовсюду слышится визг, ругань и звон бутылок с дешёвым вином, которое льётся в этом заведении рекой.  
  
— Говорила тебе, гвардейцы лучше! — шепчет на ухо подруге румяная девушка в белом чепце, а та глупо хихикает и наливает усатому мужчине в плаще гвардейца ещё вина.  
  
За соседним столом кто-то хохочет, и тощий мужчина в лохмотьях во всё горло орёт:  
  
— Хозяин! Налей-ка нам ещё!  
  
Из угла таверны доносится пьяное пение — там расположилась компания королевских мушкетёров. Один из них, возможно, самый молодой, напился и уснул на дубовом столе, а его приятель, посчитав это смешным, засунул парню в раскрытый рот крупный, надкусанный им же редис. Трое мужчин лет сорока тянут какую-то песню, которая должна быть весёлой, но звучит слишком заунывно, а затесавшийся в их компанию гвардеец из полка дез Эссара пытается разговорить в одиночестве сидящего на краю скамьи мушкетёра с крупными каштановыми кудрями. Тот же только отмахивается и продолжает без интереса опустошать свою кружку.  
  
Он уже не помнит, что именно от него хочет неугомонный юноша, да его это и не заботит. Мужчину больше волнует, куда это запропастился Лакруас, обещавший быть в таверне к двум. Сейчас же уже пятнадцать минут третьего, вино в кружке просто отвратительно тёплое, а не пойми откуда взявшийся совершенно пьяный гвардеец, теребя эфес своей шпаги и нервно трясущейся рукой вытирая пену с пшеничных усов, снова задаёт один и тот же вопрос:  
  
— Ну гос-сподин Марсель, какой он?  
  
Мушкетёр, тяжело вздыхая и поднимая взгляд зелёных глаз от кружки, осматривает светящегося счастьем юношу.  
  
— Кто он? — хрипло переспрашивает он и одним глотком допивает остатки вина.  
  
— Кап-питан де Тревиль, какой он? — На пшеничных усах, очевидно, гасконца всё ещё дрожит белая пена, и мужчина, скривившись от отвращения, отводит взгляд. _«Где же чёртов Лакруас?»_ — Я его видел, разумеется, но чтобы говорить... — Юноша поджимает губы и слегка наклоняет голову, выдыхая: — Никогда.  
  
— Да что он, сударь, — тянет мушкетёр, — обычный человек, как и мы с вами. Право, не знаю, что вы надеетесь от меня услышать.  
  
Он отчаянно старается вспомнить имя назойливого гвардейца, но ему настолько всё равно, что вскоре мужчина бросает эту затею и подзывает одну из девушек, чтобы та налила ему ещё бургундского. Молодая, слегка полноватая служанка смущённо улыбается, наклоняясь над столом с бутылкой, и мушкетёр посылает ей благодарный взгляд, от которого девушка вспыхивает и как бы невзначай задевает ладонью покрытое голубым плащом плечо. Тут же она краснеет ещё сильнее, и бутылка с вином со звоном валится из бледных рук, разбиваясь и расплёскивая остатки вина по грязному полу.  
  
— Ох, ради бога, простите, сударь! — взволнованно кудахчет служанка, наклоняясь, и начинает быстро собирать осколки в подол своего платья. — Я такая рассеянная! Такая... такая рассеянная!  
  
Руки девушки дрожат, а острое стекло, видимо, режет пальцы, но прежде, чем Марсель успевает подняться со скамьи и броситься ей на помощь, надоедливый гвардеец вскакивает с места и во всё горло начинает вопить:  
  
— Гос-сподин Марсель, позвольте! — Он пытается перешагнуть через скамью, но спотыкается и разливает пиво из своей побитой по краям кружки. Мушкетёр же замирает и удивлённо пялится на разъярённое покрасневшее лицо, на котором зло сверкают два крошечных чёрных глаза. — Вы только что толк-кнули эту девушку, извольте принести свои извинения!  
  
Служанка удивлённо ахает, а Марсель, поднимаясь со своего места следом за гвардейцем, медленно и размеренно произносит:  
  
— Уверяю вас, сударь, что я не трогал её, — он кидает в сторону девушки извиняющийся взгляд, — и сейчас, с вашего позволения, я собираюсь помочь ей собрать осколки.  
  
Юноша недовольно шевелит пшеничными усами, и Марсель про себя отмечает, что растут они у него немного неравномерно, и левый ус слегка длиннее правого. Хотя, возможно, такой эффект создаёт всё ещё дрожащая на них пена, — он бы не брался говорить наверняка.  
  
Смерив недовольного гасконца пристальным взглядом, мушкетер уже почти отворачивается, чтобы прийти на помощь девушке, как вдруг гвардеец хватает первую попавшуюся бутылку и, сметая со стола несколько кружек и свеч, приставляет её к груди кудрявого мужчины. Тяжело дыша и всё так же угрожающе шевеля усами, юноша шипит:  
  
— Тысяча чертей, изв-винитесь, сударь, иначе _мне_ прид-дётся научить вас манерам!  
  
Марсель тут же оглядывается вокруг, но, к его счастью, гвардейцы кардинала слишком заняты вином и женщинами, чтобы обращать своё внимание на эту маленькую стычку. Он с облегчением выдыхает и вдруг замечает, что служанка уже не собирает стекло, а пытается опустить руку гасконца и что-то настойчиво шепчет ему на ухо. До слуха мушкетёра доносятся только обрывки:  
  
— Вы пьяны, сударь... Прошу вас. Только не здесь. — Она гладит его по плечу и жалостливо глядит на кудрявого мужчину, в чью грудь всё ещё упирается донышко бутылки.— Этот господин не толкал меня, уверяю вас... Оставьте его.  
  
Гвардеец зло скрипит зубами и свободной рукой отпихивает девушку в сторону, тут же хватая Марселя за голубой плащ, бросая служанке только:  
  
— Оставь нас.  
  
Мушкетёр хмурится на эти слова и, с трудом отводя в сторону бутылку, заявляет:  
  
— Извольте, и вам ли после этого учить меня манерам?  
  
— Да уж точно не вам меня, — выплёвывает гвардеец, и кислый запах пива ударяет мужчине в нос. — Мы встрет-тимся с вами...  
  
— Обязательно, — перебивает его Марсель, высвобождая свой плащ из крепкой хватки, — но сперва успокойтесь и протрезвейте, иначе гвардейцы кардинала заберут нас раньше, чем мы успеем скрестить с вами шпаги.  
  
Послушно опуская руку и ставя бутылку на стол, юноша выставляет вперёд указательный палец, а едва заметные остатки пены на его усах угрожающе дрожат.  
  
— Хорошо, с-сударь, в таком случае, я жду вас завтра в полдень на пустыре за старым аббатством. И, уж пов-верьте, я не позволю вам так просто оттуда уйти.  
  
— Как вам будет угодно, сударь. А теперь разрешите, — Марсель снимает свою шляпу с чёрным пером и вежливо кланяется, — я всё-таки помогу этой девушке собрать осколки.  
  
— Как вам буд-дет угодно, — фыркает в ответ гвардеец и, тоже сняв шляпу, удаляется, оставляя Марселя рядом с растерянной и напуганной служанкой.  
  
Когда позже Лакруас всё-таки появляется в таверне, его тут же встречают неприятной новостью об очередной дуэли, в которой он должен быть секундантом. Он совсем не удивляется, поскольку за двадцать лет дружбы с Марселем поединки стали чем-то вроде привычки, обычной пятничной встречи с друзьями. Поэтому, выслушав друга, сероглазый мушкетёр только вздыхает и подзывает девушку, чтобы та налила им обоим ещё вина.  
  
До завтра ещё целый день, а значит у них ещё есть время выпить за здоровье короля и во славу Франции.  


* * *

  
  
Солнце печёт просто невыносимо, и мужчина в тёмной широкополой шляпе изо всех сил старается побороть желание снять с себя тяжёлый красный плащ с золотым крестом. Как на зло перевязь, на которой держалась шпага, порвалась в самый неподходящий момент, и теперь оружие болтается где-то в ногах Луи и мешает идти, а новые ботфорты, которые ещё не успели разноситься, жмут и натирают ноги. Однозначно не просто так этой ночью гвардейцу снилась эта мерзкая облезлая кошка со злобными жёлтыми глазами. Возможно, кто-то и правда наслал на него проклятие или что-то вроде того.  
  
Ему ужасно скучно, а их бессмысленный обход длится уже целых три часа и за это время не произошло ровным счётом ничего, да и вряд ли уже произойдёт, если вы спросите мнение Луи. Его так раздражает рассказываемый Мюратом пошлый анекдот (он любит своего друга, но слушать его рассказы не пожелает даже врагу), бесит утробный хохот толстого господина Кармье, который, кажется, опять наведывался на задний двор к той симпатичной прачке, и всё, что Луи хочет, это оказаться в своей комнате, упасть на кровать и не подниматься до тех пор, пока ему не придёт письмо о том, что гвардейцам он больше не нужен, но среди мушкетёров место ему найдётся.  
  
Кажется, его прокляли не сегодня, а при рождении.  
  
— А вот послушайте ещё... — К счастью, дальнейший рассказ Мюрата гвардеец не слышит из-за громкого цокота копыт двуколки по мостовой и пронзительного свиста кучера. Ну и ещё из-за того, что мужчине с пышными чёрными усами не удаётся закончить свою речь, так как приходится отскочить с дороги, чтобы не попасть под грязные брызги, летящие из-под колёс. — Чёрт знает что такое! Не гони так, собака! — Но кучер лишь ещё раз свистит и с размаху бьёт кнутом лошадей, уносясь прочь. — А-а, пёс с тобой.  
  
Луи фыркает, отряхивая плащ от дорожной пыли, и, поправив шляпу, поворачивает за угол, где минутой ранее скрылась остальная часть патруля во главе с господином Лавуа. Его, к слову, Луи недолюбливает, потому что именно после того, как капитан высмеял желание тогда ещё юного Тюренна стать мушкетёром, Луи замкнулся в себе. Сейчас о том, что его юношеская мечта не угасла, знают лишь Мюрат и Лебель — лучшие друзья гвардейца. К глубокому сожалению Луи, Лебель не служит в полку Лавуа, да и вообще ни в каком полку не служит, поэтому Тюренну приходится довольствоваться легкомысленной компанией одного лишь Мюрата. Однако они над этим работают.  
  
— Господа, предлагаю заглянуть за аббатство и отправиться в таверну в двух кварталах отсюда! — вдруг слышится громовой бас господина Кармье, довольно поглаживающего свою козлиную бородку и улыбающегося каким-то своим мыслям. Тюренн фыркает и вытирает пот с загорелого лба. — Не знаю, как вы, а я бы с удовольствием проведал того симпатичного барана, которого сегодня утром заколол хозяин.  
  
— Скажите лучше, господин Кармье, что вы бы с удовольствием проведали дражайшую супругу упомянутого вами хозяина, — слишком громко озвучивает свои мысли Луи, и половина отряда заливается громовым хохотом, а лицо толстяка приобретает тот оттенок бордового, который, как давно выяснил Тюренн, свидетельствует либо об искреннем веселье обладателя лица, либо об его закипающей злости. И, гвардеец готов поклясться, сейчас тучным мужчиной овладевает именно последнее.  
  
Господин Кармье с глухим утробным рыком поправляет свой кружевной воротник, по всей видимости, недавно выстиранный всё той же прачкой, и срывающимся от гнева голосом заявляет:  
  
— Тысяча чертей, Тюренн, если бы не закон, я бы сию же минуту скрестил с вами шпаги!  
  
Смахнув с разгорячённого лица мешающую чёлку и на всякий случай ухватившись за эфес болтающейся в ногах шпаги, Луи усмехается и, в очередной раз поправляя шляпу, язвительно замечает:  
  
— Вы, господин Кармье, просто-напросто невежа и трус. — Хмыкнув себе под нос, он продолжает: — А вот законопослушанием как раз-таки не отличаетесь: или вы следовали закону, когда вынесли из той самой таверны три бутылки бургундского, не заплатив за них ни одного ливра?  
  
— Ах ты мальчишка! — тут же шипит в ответ толстый гвардеец и, только после этого осознавая слова Тюренна, как-то по-поросячьи взвизгивает: — Наглая ложь!  
  
И как раз в тот момент, когда Луи готовится вытащить шпагу, перед ними возникает Мюрат, примирительно упираясь ладонью в грудь другу и кидая в сторону Кармье извиняющийся взгляд. Мужчина с залихватски закрученными чёрными усами устало улыбается, поглаживая голубоглазого гвардейца по плечу, и мягко произносит:  
  
— Друзья, прекратите. Думаю, мы все устали от жары и от скуки, так что я полностью поддерживаю предложение господина Кармье. — Он умоляюще смотрит на Тюренна, который в ответ на молчаливую просьбу друга раздражённо закатывает глаза, но руку от шпаги всё же убирает. Чёртов Мюрат всегда отличался миролюбием и общительностью, и временами это ужасно мешает Луи хотя бы вообразить себя мушкетёром, который готов в любой момент отстоять свою честь. Да в конце концов, ему тридцать два года, а его только что назвали мальчишкой. — До аббатства совсем недалеко, думаю, много времени это не займёт.  
  
Все согласно кивают и мычат что-то невнятное, направляясь в сторону серого неприметного здания, а Мюрат ловит друга под локоть и откашливается, что дает Луи возможность немного подготовиться к предстоящей нравоучительной беседе. Черноусый гвардеец, конечно, прекрасный друг, но Луи всё же предпочёл бы оказаться сейчас в компании более вспыльчивого и отчаянного Лебеля. Тот бы его понял и, может, даже помог бы начистить морду этому напыщенному паскуде. _«Кто тут ещё мальчишка, сукин сын»._  
  
Тем временем Мюрат, дождавшись, когда вся компания немного отойдёт в перёд, наклоняется к уху друга и зло шепчет, сжимая острый локоть Луи:  
  
— Слушай, Луи, ты, вроде, взрослый мужчина, а ведёшь себя так же, как и пятнадцать лет назад. — Тюренн лишь раздражённо вздыхает, а черноусый мужчина хмурится, но продолжает: — Вот дождёшься, найдут тебя в подворотне с вспоротым животом! Это не люди, Луи, им честь не важна так, как тебе. Нашлют на тебя своих прихвостней — доказывай потом!..  
  
Вырывая локоть из крепкой хватки, голубоглазый гвардеец лишь недовольно щурится и скрещивает руки на груди, не замедляя шага двигаясь в сторону аббатства. Мюрат смотрит на него с укоризной во взгляде, но за ней скрывается бесконечная преданность и любовь, поэтому Луи быстро остывает и обнимает друга за плечи.  
  
Какое-то время они идут в тишине, но Тюренн вдруг прерывает молчание:  
  
— Эх, Франсис. — Мюрат лишь устало вздыхает, заранее зная, какого содержания речь произнесёт его друг на этот раз. Откровенно говоря, Луи никогда не устаёт беседовать об этом со своими друзьями, так как больше никому доверить свои душевные терзания не может. — Ты прекрасно знаешь... Мне скучно! Надоело это. Кругом одни подхалимы и трусы без стыда и совести. — Мужчина раздосадованно сплёвывает себе под ноги и морщится. — Вот договорюсь с отцом, переведусь в полк де Тревиля и поминай, как звали.  
  
— А у него, думаешь, лучше? — недоверчиво приподняв бровь, в который раз спрашивает Мюрат, прекрасно зная, что, если его друг не отважится пойти против воли отца, он никогда не станет мушкетёром. Впрочем, он старается не упоминать этого рядом с Луи: слишком уж болезненно тот воспринимает правду. — У де Тревиля-то?  
  
— Конечно, — не обращая внимания на укоризненный взгляд друга, отвечает Тюренн. — Вот хотя бы взять этого... как его? Марселя. Ты ведь слышал о нём. Отчаянный парень. За последнюю неделю три дуэли, а! Как тебе?  
  
Мюрат лишь тяжело вздыхает, а голубоглазый гвардеец, забыв о жаре и жмущих ботфортах, продолжает гнуть своё:  
  
— И ведь до сих пор его наши не взяли. Вроде бы и был пару раз в руках у самого Ришелье, а всё равно ужом сквозь пальцы и с концами — нет против него ничего.  
  
— Да в том-то и дело, что ужом. — Мюрат пинает попавшийся ему под ноги камень и скрещивает руки за спиной. — Тёмная он личность, друг мой. Я слышал от тех, кто был с ним знаком, что не отличается этот человек буйством. Ну не похож он на дуэлянта, имя которого гремит на весь Париж. Да и имя ли это вообще — чёрт его знает... Тьфу!  
  
— Ну а я?.. — возражает Луи. — Я похож на мушкетёра? — Мюрат не успевает ответить, так как он тут же продолжает: — Вот то-то и оно, что не похож. Однако в душе я мушкетёр!  
  
Франсис качает головой.  
  
— Был бы мушкетёром, — себе под нос бормочет он, — давно бы плюнул на мнение этого старого подонка, который тобой вертит, как хочет...  
  
Договорить ему не даёт кулак Тюренна, с размаху впечатывающийся в его грудь. Голубоглазый гвардеец зло шипит, снова держась за эфес болтающейся в ногах шпаги:  
  
— Тысяча чертей, Франсис, ты меня прекрасно знаешь! Клянусь, ещё одно слово, и я!..  
  
Но и его прерывают. На этот раз впереди слышатся крики «Попался, каналья!», истошный вопль и чей-то истерический смех. Переглянувшись, друзья забывают о своей перебранке и несутся в сторону аббатства. Завернув за угол, он видят то, на что меньше всего ожидали наткнуться.  
  
На пустыре, окружённые сворой гвардейцев, стоят трое: неприметный юноша в старом чёрном плаще, хватающийся за своё бедро, подтянутый светловолосый мушкетёр в, видимо, слишком большой для него шляпе и ещё один мужчина в таком же голубом плаще и с крупными тёмными кудрями. Последний, судя по всему, один из дуэлянтов, держится гордо и уверенно и выглядит поразительно спокойным, вытирая кровь со своей шпаги в присутствии целого отряда гвардейцев. Его глаза опущены, и Луи бы решил, что он глух или слеп, потому что любой другой на его месте уже что-либо предпринял бы. Тюренн знает, ни один мушкетёр не позволит гвардейцам просто так себя арестовать.  
  
От его взгляда не ускользает то, что высокий кудрявый мужчина наклоняется к, очевидно, раненому юноше и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Мальчишка лишь согласно кивает и слегка пятится, испуганно оглядывая толпу гвардейцев.  
  
— Господа, сложите оружие и следуйте за нами, — вкрадчиво просит их Лавуа, и Луи передёргивает, когда он замечает гадкую ухмылку, расплывающуюся на лице капитана.  
  
Кудрявый мушкетёр наконец поднимает взгляд больших зелёных глаз и широко улыбается, а на его левой щеке появляется ямочка. Тюренн не может поверить в то, что в королевскую армию вербуют детей.  
  
— Господа, — будто бы передразнивает мужчина с ямочкой на щеке, — вы случайно не заметили по дороге сюда ту лавку с чудесными лилиями? Я думал купить одну, но, как назло, вышел из дома без единого экю в кармане.  
  
_«Что за чертовщину он несёт?_ — мелькает мысль в голове Луи и он оглядывается на Мюрата, который выглядит таким же потрясённым, так что вряд ли может ответить на возникший в голове Тюренна вопрос. — _Какие лилии?»_  
  
Пока гвардейцы ничего не отвечают, не понимая, как без пяти минут арестованный мушкетёр может рассказывать им о том, что хотел купить лилию, мужчина как ни в чём ни бывало продолжает, убирая в карман окровавленный платок и возвращая шпагу в ножны:  
  
— Так вы не видели, их ещё не раскупили? — Он поправляет свой плащ, будто не замечая ошарашенных лиц гвардейцев. — Просто думаю, стоит ли идти домой за деньгами.  
  
— Минутку, сударь, — вдруг раздаётся громовой бас господина Кармье, и Луи хочется проткнуть собственной шпагой его толстое пузо, — этот вопрос совершенно не имеет смысла, потому что домой вы пойти никак не можете.  
  
— Отчего же? — вмешивается в разговор второй мушкетёр и вдруг, как будто о чём-то вспомнив, обращается к кудрявому мужчине: — Ах да! Друг мой, я ведь обещал госпоже Монетт, что мы будем у неё в час, а сейчас уже, — он смотрит на часы на башне аббатства, — без пятнадцати, мы ужасно опаздываем!  
  
Луи вместе с остальными гвардейцами переводит взгляд на кудрявого мушкетёра, который кажется очень огорчённым.  
  
— Чёрт подери, и у меня нет ни одного экю, чтобы купить ей цветы в качестве извинений. — Он окидывает взглядом собравшуюся вокруг них компанию и спрашивает: — Милостивые государи, у кого я могу одолжить два экю на лилии? Клянусь, я верну их.  
  
Все молчат, и шокированный Тюренн наконец решает подать голос:  
  
— Я могу одолжить их, если вам так нужно.  
  
— О, это было бы прекрасно, — Луи отсчитывает деньги, а мужчина светится от счастья и кивает, — благодарю вас, сударь, благодарю. Не могли бы вы сообщить мне свой адрес, чтобы я смог сегодня же вернуть их вам?  
  
— Да, конечно, — и голубоглазый гвардеец вкратце объясняет совершенно незнакомому ему мужчине, как добраться до его дома, а тот улыбается, демонстрируя свою ямочку, и снова кивает.  
  
— Благодарю вас, — в последний раз повторяет мушкетёр и вместе со своим другом снимает шляпу, заставляя и гвардейцев последовать его примеру. — А теперь прошу извинить нас, но мы вынуждены вас покинуть, господа. Невежливо заставлять даму ждать.  
  
Гвардейцы что-то согласно бормочут и тоже разворачиваются, полные намерения продолжить свой путь. Лишь Луи, словно загипнотизированный, всё ещё смотрит вслед скрывающимся за углом мушкетёрам, обмахиваясь снятой с головы шляпой и стараясь вспомнить что-то важное. Наконец, когда голубые плащи исчезают за серым зданием, он поворачивается к друзьям, слыша отрывок фразы господина Кармье:  
  
— ...однако в первый раз вижу такое! Так вежливо общаться при аресте. Обычно ведь как бывает...  
  
Но тут его перебивает подскакивающий на месте капитан, который, хватаясь за шпагу, вопит:  
  
— Вот черти, мы их упустили! — Его глаза вдруг расширяются, и он, не веря собственным словам, выпаливает: — Это же был Марсель! Этот кудрявый! У нас в руках был Марсель, а вы, собаки, дали ему уйти! — Оглядев ничего не понимающих подчинённых, Лавуа почти срывающимся голосом приказывает: — Чего встали, болваны, задержите их! Быстро, быстро! И мальчишку найдите, у, чёрт, и этот пропал! Да что вы на меня смотрите, остолопы, хоть кого-то мне приведите!  
  
Отряд гвардейцев срывается с места в надежде нагнать давно скрывшихся из вида мушкетёров, а в след им несётся весёлый хохот Луи Тюренна, который наконец понимает, кто именно только что развёл его на два экю. И пусть Мюрат только попробует сказать ещё хоть раз, что Марсель не заслуживает своей славы, у Луи найдётся доказательство.  


* * *

  
  
Как оказывается позже, знаменитый мушкетёр обладает не только хитростью и отличными фехтовальными навыками, но и неким благородством, что однозначно по душе Тюренну. Хотя чувство юмора у Марселя довольно странное, судя по записке, которую Луи находит в огромной корзине лилий, обнаруженной им вечером у дверей собственного дома.  
  
_**«Ваши глаза голубые, словно небо над той страной, где я родился».**_  
  
И пусть дьявол утащит Луи в преисподнюю, если гвардеец понимает, что значат эти слова.  


* * *

  
  
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Марсель... — слышит он стон лучшего друга, заглушаемый скрипом замка и протяжным зевком. Полностью открыв дверь и оглядев кудрявого мушкетёра с головы до ног, Лакруас жалобно спрашивает: — А до утра это подождать не могло? Учти, что я никуда не поеду, даже если опасность грозит королю, моей жене, тебе или даже Анне Австрийской.  
  
— У тебя нет жены, — машинально поправляет его Марсель и, хитро улыбаясь, интересуется: — И неужели Анна Австрийская важнее меня? — Он проходит в дом друга, который тем временем снова поворачивает ключ в замке, в очередной раз зевает и, игнорируя первое замечание, отвечает:  
  
— Естественно важнее, — он направляется в спальню и кудрявый мужчина следует за ним мимо стен, на которых трепещут огоньки свечей, освещающих тёмный коридор, — она не вламывается ко мне посреди ночи, к тому же она всё-таки женщина, а женщины для меня, мой друг, всегда будут на первом месте.  
  
— У меня никогда не было шанса, — тяжело вздыхает Марсель, и Лакруас на него шикает, потому что они как раз проходят мимо спальни, где спит старая домовладелица, госпожа Герен.  
  
Наконец они оказываются в спальне Лакруаса, который зажигает стоящую на столе лампу, зевает в кулак и садится на смятую кровать, приглашающе хлопая рядом с собой.  
  
— Тебе и не нужен шанс со мной, у тебя есть твой голубоглазый гвардеец, — возмущённо ворчит он и, потирая глаза, спрашивает: — У тебя же про него какие-то новости, верно?  
  
Спохватившись, Марсель ощупывает свою грудь, достаёт свёрнутый пополам листочек и, передавая его другу, быстро бормочет:  
  
— Он ответ написал, как давно не знаю, — он всё ещё не убирает руки от записки, — я давно там не был. Всё понять пытался по дороге сюда, что он имел в виду.  
  
И вот записка попадает в руки Лакруаса, он её разворачивает, быстро пробегается взглядом по нескольким строчкам, написанным косым мелким почерком, и вдруг ни с того, ни с сего начинает издавать какие-то странные задушенные всхлипы. Марсель подозревает, что над ним смеются, поэтому выхватывает послание и, нежно его разгладив, снова прочитывает два предложения, написанные, судя по всему, наспех и не очень хорошим пером. Впрочем, он в любом случае не совсем понимает, что гвардеец хотел этим сказать.  
  
_**«Думаю, я должен был вызвать вас на дуэль этим письмом. Уверен, что до сих пор не понимаю, почему этого не сделал».**_  
  
Лакруас же тем временем перестаёт смеяться, вытирает выступившие на глаза слёзы и, повернув голову к другу, спрашивает:  
  
— Ну и что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
— Что это?  
  
Тихо про себя посмеиваясь, мужчина, выглядящий до ужаса нелепо в своём старом ночном халате, откидывается на кровать и начинает накручивать на палец светлый ус, раздумывая над ответом. Марсель терпеливо ждёт, но, когда друг так и не произносит ни слова, всё же срывается, нервно теребя пальцами небольшой листок бумаги:  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Вы оба такие нелепые, — наконец выдыхает Лакруас и, оставив в покое ус, поднимается на локтях над кроватью, — я совершенно не понимаю, как судьба умудрилась свести вас только сейчас.  
  
— Пожалуй, его слова будет понять проще, — бормочет себе под нос Марсель и уже порывается встать с кровати, но его тут же останавливает опустившаяся ему на предплечье рука друга. — Ну чего ещё?  
  
Лакруас примирительно улыбается и снова садится, приобнимая кудрявого мужчину за плечи.  
  
— Друг мой, скажи, что в последний раз ты ему отправил?  
  
Марсель пожимает плечами.  
  
— Записку, — отвечает он. — Написал, что его улыбка освещает Париж лучше июльского солнца. — Лакруас только качает головой, а в его глазах отражается то сочувствие, которым он награждает своего друга каждый раз, когда его очередная попытка найти любовь заканчивается дуэлью или интрижкой на одну ночь. Вот только на этот раз Марсель видит в этом взгляде не привычное _«Ничего, мой друг, когда-нибудь и тебе повезёт»_ , а что-то, смутно напоминающее _«Да, ты болван, друг мой, и мне жаль, что ты болван, но ничего не поделаешь»_. Чёрт, да он уже закономерно ничего не понимает, и это начинает выводить из себя. — Ну чего ты на меня так смотришь?  
  
Сочувствие в глазах сероглазого мужчины никуда не пропадает, однако становится менее очевидным. Это немного успокаивает.  
  
— Друг мой, ты прекрасно знаешь, что любой другой на его месте уже разделался бы с тобой. Самое забавное, что и он это знает, но по счастливой случайности он, кажется, такой же странный, как и ты. — Заметив недовольный взгляд друга, он быстро добавляет: — Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. — Он чешет подбородок. — Так что я хочу сказать: он ясно дал понять, что ему не то чтобы нравится то, что ты делаешь... Он намекает, что пора действовать. Так что прекращай эту твою дурь с записками и переходи к более решительным мерам.  
  
— Ты правда так думаешь? — недоверчиво спрашивает Марсель, снова разворачивая записку и перечитывая её. — Я думал, что он мягко намекнул на то, что ещё одно письмо и мне вонзят шпагу промеж рёбер.  
  
Почесав подбородок, Лакруас отвечает:  
  
— Твоё предположение тоже верно. — Кудрявый мушкетёр удивлённо распахивает глаза, но он, будто его не замечая, продолжает: — Так что, как я и сказал, больше никаких записок. Встреться с ним, поговори, не нарвись на неприятности. И дай мне в конце концов поспать. Проваливай.  
  
Марсель ухмыляется, но всё-таки встаёт и направляется к выходу, прижимая к груди записку и прокручивая в голове выведенные на ней слова. Уже в дверях он оборачивается и снова осторожно спрашивает уже вновь сонного друга:  
  
— Ты правда так думаешь?  
  
Лакруас кряхтит, приподнимается, чтобы погасить лампу, и бросает в темноту:  
  
— Думаю, тебе повезло.  


* * *

  
  
В таверне опять шумно и душно, а Луи глушит странную липкую тоску в очередной бутылке бургундского.  
  
Как назло, вокруг звучит лишь смех и весёлое пение, а Тюренну как-то вовсе не хочется веселиться или горланить что-то пьяное и неразборчивое. Хотя насчёт последнего он бы ещё подумал, но только после ещё одной бутылки. В целом же всё просто ужасно, и даже чёртов Лебель выглядит до отвращения радостным, так что гвардеец хочет засунуть ему в рот эту проклятую утку, которую друг с таким наслаждением уплетает, лишь бы стереть с его лица неуместную улыбку. Да в конце концов, Луи плохо, так какого чёрта всем вокруг так хорошо?  
  
Честно признаться, всё дело в том, что послания больше не приходят, и гвардеец уже начинает думать, что его ответ был слишком грубым и отпугнул странного мушкетёра с его глупыми коротеньким записочками. Он никак не ожидал, что человек, которого он считал образцом смелости и благородства, исчезнет после пары ехидных строк, даже ничего не объяснив. Так что да, Луи разочарован в жизни, в своём идеале, и помочь ему сейчас может только ещё немного вина.  
  
Лебель тем временем облизывает испачканный жиром палец и, вытирая руки о простую, распахнутую до пупка рубаху, спрашивает:  
  
— Ты чего такой угрюмый, а? — Луи лишь отмахивается, но мужчина настаивает на своём: — Попробуй-ка лучше вот эту утку — просто... Мюрат, дружище! — Франсис подходит к столу и падает на скамью, ставя на стол несколько мутно-зелёных бутылок. — Ты вовремя принёс ещё выпивки. У нашего друга какое-то горе, так что нам срочно нужно это разрешить.— Он указывает пальцем на стол и пьяно тянет: — Подай-ка мне бутылочку.  
  
— А в чём, собственно, дело? — интересуется Мюрат у Луи, тем временем выполняя просьбу Лебеля и передавая ему бургундское, за которое тот тут же ухватывается и припадает к горлышку, пачкая рубаху красными каплями, стекающими по подбородку. Тюренн кривится, мрачно пережёвывая редис. — Что у вас тут без меня сделалось?  
  
Голубоглазый гвардеец вздыхает, отбрасывая от себя горький овощ, и берёт в руки свою бутылку, с разочарованием замечая, что и она уже опустела. Самое обидное в этой ситуации, что он хлещет вино для того, чтобы опьянеть и перестать думать о том, как лучше было составить ту записку, вот только он мало того, что совершенно не пьянеет, так ещё и не может никак выбросить из головы последнее полученное им самим послание. _**«Ваша улыбка освещает Париж лучше июльского солнца».**_ Что ж, если это правда, сегодня Париж утонет во тьме, потому что никому светить Луи сейчас не собирается.  
  
Он откупоривает ещё одну бутылку, делает глоток и обращается к тому из друзей, который ещё не настолько пьян, чтобы совсем не понять его слов — к Мюрату:  
  
— Дружище, тебе когда-нибудь приходилось разочаровываться в идеале? — Он для наглядности взмахивает руками, дабы передать всю глубину своего несчастья, а Франсис непонимающе качает головой, отрывая зубами кусок ноги всё той же жирной утки. — Я о том, когда ты хочешь быть похожим на кого-то, а потом оказывается, что этот кто-то совсем не такой, как ты его представлял. — Тюренн зло сжимает кулак и снова тонет в терпком старом вине. — Худшее разочарование из всех.  
  
— Ты в Марселе, что ли, разочарован? — недоверчиво спрашивает Мюрат, и Луи хочет ему врезать, потому что какого чёрта он так мало выпил и всё ещё такой проницательный? Вот ведь сукин сын. — А я говорил, что не стоит верить всему, что болтают люди.  
  
— Да иди ты к чёрту, — бормочет Тюренн себе под нос. — Разве ж я чужим словам верил? Я сам видел его, Франсис, он заслуживает всех этих слов, ты сам это знаешь. Да я и не об этом.  
  
— Так о чём же? — отвлечённо интересуется Мюрат, уделяя всё своё внимание жареной утке, и Луи просто не знает, почему вообще изливает свою душу ему, а не Лебелю. Последний, к слову, храпит, свесившись со стола и всё ещё держа в ладони не до конца обглоданное крылышко, так что, наверное, Тюренн всё-таки знает.  
  
— Теперь мне кажется, у него и правда не очень отчаянный характер, — мрачно выдыхает он и трясёт бутылкой, из-за чего на её дне плещутся остатки бургундского. — Его, что ли, эти самые дуэли сами находят. Честный человек, которого всегда кто-то пытается оскорбить. Вроде как профессиональный хороший парень. Не знаю. Мне нужно ещё выпить, я всё ещё могу соображать, а это никуда не годится.  
  
Мюрат усмехается и пододвигает бутылку другу, но как только последний собирается её откупорить, сзади раздаётся тихое покашливание и хриплый голос произносит:  
  
— Не возражают ли господа гвардейцы, если мы присоединимся к ним?  
  
Тюренн издаёт рваный вздох, а Лебель, кажется, просыпается и хочет что-то ответить, поэтому Луи приходится сунуть ему в руку свою бутылку и незаметно пнуть его колено. Чёрт его знает, понимает ли тот намёк, но во всяком случае больше желания ответить подошедшим мушкетёрам в его глазах не видно, и голубоглазый гвардеец, наконец, сам может выдать это крайне мрачное и равнодушное: _«Не возражают»._  
  
Марсель садится напротив Луи, а его друг, тоже отличающийся немалой изворотливостью, — рядом с последним. Они берут в руки свои бутылки, поднимают их над столом, громогласно оглашают: «За короля!» и залпом опустошают почти половину. Тюренн фыркает и тянется к собственной, но вовремя вспоминает, что отдал её Лебелю, который, уже осушив её, снова храпит, довольно причмокивая во сне. Луи никому не может доверять.  
  
— И всё же, — начинает Марсель, вытирая лишь слегка покрытый щетиной подбородок, — с кем, господа, мы имеем честь?  
  
— Франсис Мюрат, к вашим услугам, господа, — отвечает один из гвардейцев, и Тюренн, кажется, один чувствует это напряжение, повисшее вокруг. Похоже, кроме него и правда никого ничто не волнует: мушкетёры широко улыбаются и кивают, Лебель храпит, а Мюрат продолжает представлять сидящих за столом: — А это мои друзья: господа Луи Тюренн и Александр Лебель. А кто же будете вы?  
  
— Марсель, — представляется кудрявый мушкетёр, и серьёзно, кто ещё был не в курсе, — и мой верный друг, господин Лакруас.  
  
Луи вяло наклоняет голову, не желая смотреть в искрящиеся весельем зелёные глаза Марселя, что не ускользает от взгляда последнего, и, ухмыляясь, он спрашивает:  
  
— А чем же господин Тюренн так опечален?  
  
В ответ на это Луи лишь раздражённо фыркает, и вместо него говорить начинает Мюрат:  
  
— Он разочаровался в идеале, насколько я понял его бессвязную речь. — Тюренн бросает в сторону друга испепеляющий взгляд, но тот, кажется, совсем этого не замечает. — Хотя, думаю, ему просто отказала какая-то дамочка, потому что я так пил только когда жена мне изменила с соседом-мясником. Тьфу, аж вспоминать тошно.  
  
— Да замолчи ты, чёрт, — зло выплёвывает Тюренн, машинально хватается за бутылку, снова забывая, что она пустая, и, вспомнив это, тут же с досадой отбрасывает её от себя. Ощущая, как к горлу подкатывает странное обжигающее чувство, он трясёт Лебеля за плечо, бормоча: — Поднимайся, дружище, меня окружают злостные предатели, так что отведи меня домой. Если ты это сделаешь, я даже прощу тебе проклятую утку, которая сегодня была важнее меня.  
  
Ничего не понимающий мужчина в заляпанной вином рубахе распахивает слепленные бургундским глаза и беспомощно моргает, очевидно, пытаясь вспомнить, когда количество его друзей увеличилось вдвое. Как Луи и предполагал, этот тоже абсолютно бесполезен. Какого вообще чёрта напиться хотел он, а пьяны сейчас только его друзья?  
  
Тем временем Марсель откашливается и вкрадчиво замечает:  
  
— Думаю, господин Лебель сам нуждается в сопровождающем. — Он улыбается, переглядываясь со своим другом, и Тюренну этот Лакруас очень не нравится, если честно. _«И что это за имя такое, они с Марселем их вместе выбирали?»_ Внезапно второй мушкетёр начинает нравиться Луи ещё меньше. — Господин Тюренн, если позволите, я могу проводить вас.  
  
Луи даже не знает, какую отговорку лучше использовать. О мог бы просто сказать: _«Вы даже не знаете, где я живу»_ , вот только дело в том, что он знает, что Тюренн знает, что он знает, что... Кажется, он всё-таки пьян, но да и чёрт с ним, в конце концов, Луи этого и добивался.  
  
Ухмылка до сих пор не покидает лица мушкетёра, ямочка на его левой щеке, кажется, становится ещё глубже и Луи почти срывается, но в последний момент всё-таки одёргивает себя. Он не согласится на это ни за что на свете, даже если этот большой ребёнок со светящимися зелёными глазами начнёт его упрашивать. У Луи ещё осталась гордость, тем более, ему кажется, что это единственное, что у него осталось после первой встречи с Марселем.  
  
— Благодарю вас, но живу я довольно близко, — наконец отвечает он, стараясь сделать выражение на своём лице как можно более равнодушным. — И к тому же я тороплюсь и не хочу затруднять вас, господин Марсель.  
  
— О, вы нисколько... — пытается возразить тот, но Тюренн перебивает его, поднимаясь из-за стола:  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, я найду дорогу сам. — Он снимает шляпу, потому что, да, чёрт возьми, гордость у него ещё осталась. — А теперь прошу прощения, господа, но, как я уже сказал, я тороплюсь. До свидания.  
  
По дороге к выходу он спиной чувствует прожигающий взгляд нефритово-зелёных глаз, но старается не придавать этому значения. В конце концов, не Луи первым написал странную записку, так что у Марселя нет совершенно никакого повода так внимательно на него смотреть. Даже если ответ Тюренна был немного странным, письма об улыбках и глазах не шли с ним ни в какое сравнение. Другое дело, если бы и гвардеец спятил и написал бы что-нибудь нелепое о кудрях цвета самого сладкого шоколада и сверкающих изумрудах... Вот тогда понятно, но сейчас...  
  
Тьфу ты, дьявол, да такие мысли нелепее любого письма, если вы спросите Луи. Кажется, он всё-таки чертовски пьян.  


* * *

  
  
Буквально через пять минут после ухода Тюренна откланивается и Марсель, объясняя свою поспешность срочным делом, которое нет никакой возможности отменить. Впрочем, из троих оставшихся за столом один прекрасно осведомлён о делах своего друга, второй больше заботится о запечённой утке, от которой, к всеобщему удивлению, ещё что-то осталось, а третий вряд ли вообще что-то слышит, окончательно скошенный отличным бургундским вином.  
  
Никто не обращает на исчезновение Марселя никакого внимания.  


* * *

  
  
Свежий вечерний воздух отрезвляет, так что, каким бы Луи ни вышел из таверны, домой он возвращается таким же трезвым, как и до её посещения. Разве что, может, немного более раздосадованным и злым, но тут, он готов поклясться, дело не в вине.  
  
Воюя с новой перевязью, которая, кажется, как и старая, готова в любую минуту его предать, он откидывает деревянную створку на двери, по привычке заглядывая в дом, и его сердце ухает в пятки. В решётку снова запихана белая бумажка, и Тюренн действительно не понимает, как отец до сих пор не наткнулся ни на одну из них, но эта мысль так далека и несущественна, что мужчина тут же перестаёт об этом беспокоиться. Он быстро разворачивает записку, где знакомым размашистым почерком выведено:  
  
_**«Так и знал, что вы откажетесь. Но всё же, простите мне мою настойчивость, не можем ли мы сегодня увидеться на месте нашей первой встречи? Приходите сразу после того, как обнаружите это письмо. Я буду ждать. Позвольте мне рассеять тучи в небе ваших глаз».**_  
  
Это письмо ещё нелепее предыдущих, и Луи только обессиленно выдыхает, пряча лицо в ладонях, но листок из рук не выпускает. Он понятия не имеет, как этот мушкетёр может так хорошо его знать, откуда ему было известно, что Тюренн будет в таверне мрачнее тучи, и когда он успел положить сюда записку, но да и к чёрту это.   
  
Луи понятия не имеет, что должен с этим делать, поэтому лениво скидывает грязные неудобные ботфорты и поднимается по скрипучей лестнице к себе в комнату. Там он зажигает свечу, скидывает плащ и невольно оказывается перед зеркалом, рассматривая своё измученное и растрёпанное отражение. Тюренн отказывается признавать, что выглядит сейчас именно так.  
  
— Почему бы и нет, — шепчет он себе под нос, не отводя взгляд от зеркала и сминая в ладони когда-то аккуратно сложенную записку. — А, дьявол.  
  
Он кидает шляпу на кровать, сам ложится туда же, вдыхая кисловатый запах грязных простыней, и раздосадованно стонет, сжимая в руках одеяло. Стоило снять шпагу, потому что сейчас её эфес больно впивается в бедро, и Луи буквально проклинает всё на свете.  
  
_«Не пойду никуда,_ — думает он, снимая с плеча перевязь, затем стягивает на пол грязную рубаху и подходит к сундуку, доставая оттуда чистую. — _Вот ещё._ — Он уже снова стоит перед зеркалом, застёгивая пуговицы на ней и стряхивая пыль со своих штанов. Пригладив волосы, он замечает, что выглядит не так потрёпано, как прежде, и впервые за вечер улыбается. — _Лучше отосплюсь и протрезвею»._  
  
Возвращая на место перевязь, Тюренн ещё несколько раз поворачивается перед зеркалом, а в его мыслях проносится: _«Не пойду, к чёрту этих мушкетёров. Что ему может быть от меня нужно?»_ Красный плащ с золотым крестом всё ещё лежит забытый в углу, где вянут белые лилии, а Луи надевает простенький жилет, накидывает на плечи чёрный плащ, небрежно разглаживая на нём складки. Наконец и шляпа с пером оказывается на своём месте, и Луи, в последний раз придирчиво осматривая себя в зеркале, шепчет:  
  
— Почему бы нет?  
  
Хлопает дверь, перед этим пропуская в квартиру цокот копыт, стук колёс и пронзительный свист кучера, и наконец воцаряется тишина.  
  
Красный плащ остаётся лежать рядом с белыми лилиями, которые всё никто не может выбросить. 

 


End file.
